So what
by Anaman
Summary: One-shot - Inspired by the song by P!nk. Sookie wants to start a fight. Takes place after Dead Ever After. Sookie - Eric.


**Hi everyone!**

**It's been a really long time since I last posted something. I've been reading a lot of things here, and a few days ago my muse kicked in. I was listening to that song by P!nk and I had this one-shot ready in my head.  
So it's supposed to take place after Dead Ever After, but I haven't read it (I don't want to read it since I know what CH did to our characters), so I just wrote something like I wanted to.  
And before I let you read this little thing, I'd like to thank all of you who put me in their favorite lists. Even if I'm not very active on the editing part, I'm still very touched to see people reading and enjoying my stories. So THANK YOU!  
**

* * *

**So what**

_I guess I just lost my husband, I'm gonna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight._ P!nk

I'm fidgeting in my dress. Tara made it especially for me and if I'm not careful I could cut myself. If you take a look at me, I'm wearing a sexy long red dress with a corset which half part is see-through. It's a killing dress and not only because I look real' good in it but because this dress is meant to kill. How's that? Well the fine red corset's armature hides four nice stakes that I intend to use to kill the bitch who humiliated me by taking my husband from me and keep me prisoner of my own life.

I realized a few days ago that I had to stop lying to myself. I don't want a normal life. I want to be myself, Sookie Telepath and Fae trouble magnet. So I went to the only one who could understand me. When she saw me arrive at Fangtasia, I could tell she knew what I wanted just by looking at my determined gaze. I saw it in her smirk. We went to her office and when I told her my motivations she smiled showing her fangs and helped me preparing a good plan. In the end she was as talented as her Maker for this kind of things. I guess the idea of killing was a great bait. Soon enough we were joined by Bill and Karin who's still supposed to protect me.

So here I am in Oklahoma, ready to start a fight, a memorable one, trust me. I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing this for me, so they all finally understand that no one can own me or try to restrict me into something I don't want. You must ask yourself what I will do after she's dead. Well I don't care what the protocol is, I'll just go back home and enjoy the sunlight in my home in Bon Temps.

We're attending the ball the Queen of Oklahoma is throwing to show off her 'Husband'. Pam has done a great job by having invitations and of course with fake identities. Oh it wasn't that easy, because of course the place will be guarded with security that not even movies or TV-shows can try to replicate on screen. But it seems that Eric isn't the only one having a skilled tongue and I don't mean for talking. Pam has her own reputation in this area and she tried to talk me into showing me but I kindly thanked her not. So when she got the invitations, she told me with a smirk that no one would recognize us because it's a masked ball. I couldn't repress a laugh; it was almost a joke doing so. Freyda was too confident.

To be sure no one would smell my Fae part too much, Pam and I agreed to exchange blood and I will skip the part where she tried of course to lure me into having sex with her. She agreed in the end that the taste of my blood explained the trouble around me and that she was excited being a part of this new one. The other advantage of exchanging blood was for me to benefit a better strength for the fight.

So tonight besides feeling strong, like real' strong, I look fantastic, my hair is shining and my skin is almost glowing. Yes I know, so much for trying to hide my Fae blood, but hey it helps to boost my self confidence!

I'm waiting for Pam, Karin and Bill to pick me at my hotel room. I arrived by bus, like a running teenager, with no Vampires around me, so I wouldn't draw attention. Karin, Pam and Bill had a bit more things to deal with to come here.

I feel three voids on the other side of the door and I know it's them. I take my mask, just a simple large ribbon of red lace with flowers here and there. Too bad it will be destroyed because I really like it. Tara has been doing a really good job with the dress. I put it on my eyes and fix it in my hair. I take a look at myself in the mirror and smirk. I look sexy as hell.

I open the door and I hear two pairs of fangs click. I see Pam smiling showing them to me and Bill looking the other way, so I know he's the other one.

"Sookie, I think I've never seen you so eatable."

"Thank you Pam" I smile at her. "Let's go have some fun."

We all sit in the Limousine waiting for us outside. Pam hands me my invitation and I read my new name.

"Really?"

"Yes really" Pam is so proud of herself.

"They will know who I am Pam!"

"Of course not. Trust me Scarlett." She winks at me.

I stare at Bill and I can tell he doesn't agree with her either.

The car stops as we approach the castle. There are several cars waiting in front of us. We just have to wait for our turn. I can feel the adrenaline kick in. The bitch will pay for what she's done to me. If I have to die tonight, I know I won't regret it, because I would have fight for my freedom and the privilege of being an individual and not a slave.

We finally make it and enter the castle. We have to pass security which checks all trace of silver and all other possible weapons. I just walk through in my gorgeous killing dress. The music plays from speakers in each room and trust me it isn't soft waltzes. It's electro house and it fits my mood perfectly.

We walk to the main room and Vampire's are dancing or drinking directly from fangbangers. I notice some having sex in corners. I know it will soon turn into an orgy, well no actually into a big fight. I smile at myself thinking of it.

But then I lift my eyes and I see her. She's sitting on a large throne in a white dress. She looks like a bride and she's holding the hand of her husband, completely dressed in black. They're both wearing masks but I can tell from where I stand that he's bothered. He has that same expression as the one he had on his throne in Fangtasia. But this time, he gives the impression of wanting to hang himself. I almost want to laugh at the irony.

"Come on Pam, let's dance!"

We all mingle in the middle of the dance floor and I start to dance. Pam and Karin joins in, it's fun. I'm having fun, I'm alright, I'm fine, more than I fine. I feel good because we're gonna get in a fight!

Suddenly I see Pam's eyes blink. She leans really close to me and whispers

"He knows I'm here."

I knew it would come to that. I shrug and take her arm.

"It's time."

We move closer to them. I dance with Pam, Bill and Karin and we draw attention to us. I can tell by the look in the Vampires' eyes that our sensual dance is exciting them. I discretely cast a glance to Freyda and she's noticed our group alright. She leans down to Eric.

Karin whispers in my ear "She wants to dance with Eric"

It's my clue.

We keep dancing, Pam's and Karin's hands on me, Karin kissing Bill.

Freyda is not very far from us, dancing with Eric who is staring at us. If his stare could kill, I would have died right there, right now. I can almost feel his rage flow through his body. My ex will start a fight, we're all gonna start a fight.

I feel three hands gliding along my upper body and each finds its stake, I discretely take mine and dance closer to Freyda, I hear Eric growl and that bitch thinks he's turned on by her but I know him. He's furious at me for taking such a risk but before he can do something to stop me, I wait for her to turn towards me and I don't hesitate a millisecond before I sink the stake in her heart. She gasps and then her body explodes around us. I'm covered with her blood and I don't have time to complain before the scent of blood hits all Vampires and they all turn wild. Karin, Pam and Bill are fighting around me and I get pushed by a Vampire and fall down. I don't see any known face. I try to move between the legs. I see limbs falling around me and suddenly a hand grasps my foot. It pulls me back and I try to hold onto something but I slide on my dress back to my attacker. I'm still holding my stake and turn around as fast as I can and push it in the first sight of skin I see. The hand let go of my foot and I move back as fast as I can.

I hide myself under a table and touch all my body. I have some injuries but hopefully nothing serious. I try to see if I can find my friends but there are too many Vampires fighting. I lost my stake when I tried to free myself from my attacker, so this time I don't have any weapons. I can't stay hidden here. I take a deep breath and stand up from under the table.

I keep myself close to the wall hoping my blood won't attract any Vampire. I move as fast as I can towards the exit but I'm grabbed from behind. I scream and as I turn around, the scream dies in my throat.

It's Eric. He catches my body and moves in Vampire's speed out of the room. I can't see where we're going but finally I'm being pulled against a wall and I hear a door being closed. I find back my breath and my sight. He stands right in front of me, fangs completely extended, rage burning in his eyes.

I don't think and slap him in the face.

He grabs my hand and I hit him with my other. I'm furious at him. He has no right to be angry at me. I just did what he was supposed to do for us: fight. And he didn't!

I hit him again and again and of course he lets me doing because he can kill me so easily, but he doesn't. This bastard knows I need free my anger, my rage and my sadness. I feel tears on my cheeks but I won't cry. I won't.

In the end, he grabs both of my hands and holds them above my head.

"Let me go" I scream, I don't even recognize my own voice.

"Never" he answers and kisses me angrily, passionately, furiously.

I kiss him back with the same eagerness and he finally lets my hands down to lift me against the wall. I grab his hair and pull it. He growls and bites my lip, while I bite his tongue. His hands move down to my ass and he presses my body against his hard crotch. We moan while I flex against him in search of friction.

He breaks the kiss to growl while looking into my eyes. His gaze is burning with desire and passion. I kiss him violently, wanting him so badly. It must be the adrenaline, I finally get why he is so turned on after a fight, I feel the same right now. I want him to fuck me so badly. I grip his jacket and move it down his arms and rip his shirt off, buttons flying around. He takes the front of my corset and rips it like it's paper. We take off every piece of clothes on our way until we're both naked and he enters me in one move. I gasp with pleasure. He fills me completely and fucks me hard against the wall. He thrusts in me fast, it's what we both need now. I welcome it and show him. He moves me on every surface of the room and makes me scream of pleasure.

I know that tonight it is just raw sex and I don't care, I enjoy it as it comes. We'll find out what to do. Right now, I just want to fight.


End file.
